frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429072401/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429091847
The next morning day, Anna finally woke up in her bedroom chamber at last with her head aching from all of the smashing it had taken the day before. She wailed as she felt her head. There were few bandages on her cuts. Her nurse aided them while she slept and a large breakfast has been prepared by her servants. Anna calmly got out of bed, walked straight to her mirror and looked at herself as she ran her hands over her head. It reminded her of yesterday's incident and instantly caused her to grow angry at all of them, especially Elsa herself and mostly all the other ones who always chose Elsa's side in order to comfort her as usual every time two sisters get into arguments over anything/else like this. Every time, Anna pushes poor Elsa to her limits and her buttons, they all stomped up to her and slapped right in her face right in front of Elsa to tell her leave poor Elsa alone and everything else they did was to stand up to/against her for Elsa so her blood was boiling up with pure rage as much as she felt her pure rage and hatred towards Elsa and all the others burning up inside of her until she heard a friendly voice even though it never meant to interrupt her thoughts at all. "Good morning. Here, Here, Princess Anna. I have your breakfast, especially prepared for a poor girl who had a rough day. This is a small feast, prepared just for you, Princess Anna." It was her servant who was bringing her a grand breakfast but Anna neither did nor said nothing/else at all but she continued to glare at her head in the mirror wondering if her sister, Elsa, her friends and all the others, mostly Elsa's favoritism showers really thought about her. "Princess Anna ... come on. Let's get your delicious meal." She came over to her, took Anna under her arm and walked her over to the table to sit her down for the meal. Anna growled as she just only made a very disgusted face as she only just glared at her breakfast in disgust. "What's wrong? Don't you like your breakfast? You don't like your breakfast? But Anna, we spent all morning preparing this for you. You looked so tired when you arrived back here from yesterday. What happened yesterday, Anna?" They looked at each other as they were puzzled wondering why Anna was so upset, furious and angry. One of them begun to lift Anna onto the chair so that she could spoon-feed her. "You love our meals, Anna, don't you?" She said as she moved the spoon towards Anna's mouth. "Here it is… here it comes ... open wide ... just take small little bites–" Anna knocked the spoon out of her female servant's hand as she just finally exploded with pure rage, hatred and disgust at the top of her lungs with pure rage at last. "NO I DON'T WANT THIS! GET IT OUT OF MY ROOM! GET THIS OUT OF HERE! I SAID TAKE IT AWAY!" Anna rudely yelled out at her servants as she demanded loudly as motioned for the servants to remove the feast from her chamber. Then she got up and stomped on the table and begun ruining the food, squashing the fruits, tearing the fish and throwing all of it onto the ground/floor. Soon the table was overturned and she continued to throw food at the servants. They watched in horror as Anna ruined the feast they prepared for her. A few hours later another servant arrived at her bedroom chamber. "Good day." But Anna rudely ignored him. "Good grief. You've quite made a mess, haven't you? The boss is unimpressed and she'd like you to clean it up. All of it. It's an insult to all who lived in this chamber before you desecrated it as you've done. It's also an insult to your attendants who prepared your breakfast this morning today–" "NO YOU CLEAN IT!" Anna yelled as she rudely interrupted. "Pardon me for saying so, ma'am but your parents asked you to clean it, Princess. I won't disrespect his wishes, and neither you will. Now get to work at once please." Anna rudely stuck her tongue at him within pure disgust before she stamped towards the soggy mess in the water now polluted with the foods from her breakfast. She snatched a cantaloupe and threw it at him in anger, rage and fury. "You leave me no choice. I'll report your disobedience to your parents. Since you're unwilling to follow his orders, I'll send a group of my staff to your chamber to have it cleaned for you. They won't be happy with you and neither will your parents. You'll now resume your regular duties for the day. Lord Jabu-Jabu's patiently awaiting his meal. Now go to the Fountain and prepare it at once!" The he departed. "YOU STUPID SERVANTS!" Anna loudly yelled and lashed out before she rudely stuck her tongue out within pure disgust. Anna recently refused to do her duty of preparing the daily meals for Lord Jabu-Jabu. More than only just a past few days ago, Anna forgot to arrive at the fountain to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu. When she came the next day, one of the Norwegian servants said to her. "Now, Anna, you forgot to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu yesterday, didn't you? He was very hungry. I fed him for you and his meal was three hours late! Try to arrive timely everyday to feed the great lord please. You owe your Norwegian heritage to him and forgetting to feed him's a clear sign of disrespect and directly against orders from your parents." Anna rudely yelled and lashed out at him. "I DON'T CARE! NOBODY GIVES ME ORDERS! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS AND YOU'RE A STUPID SERVANT!" "Now that's not very polite, Anna. You do not call people names. You do not shout. Is that the way a princess should behave? That's not very nice, Princess." Anna rudely stuck her tongue out at the servant within pure disgust before she stormed off to prepare the meal. She caught more than only just two large fishes from the water and placed them on before she just banged a large tray in front of Jabu-Jabu. She glared at him with a furious, cold, dirty look and impatiently yelled. "WELL TAKE IT ALREADY! I SHOULDN'T EVER EVEN BE FEEDING YOU. I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS AND YOU'RE A…YOU'RE JUST A... BIG…OLD, UGLY WHALE!" She lashed out at him in disgust and stamped off away. Anna, in her growing anger as she wanted to get revenge on all the others, especially Elsa herself for their argument with her.